1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signaling method for a service type of a service transmitted by non-real time (hereinafter abbreviated NRT) and detailed information on the service through a terrestrial broadcast network and an operation of an NRT receiver for receiving to process the corresponding information, and more particularly, to a broadcast receiver and a method of mapping signaling information for an NRT service to announcement information therein. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for the receiver to obtain additional information on the corresponding NRT service using the service relevant signaling information, determine how to process and output the corresponding service to a user and determine an operation of an associated application module.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, an NRT (non-real time service) is one of powerful applications that will be utilized for future DTV services. The NRT is accompanied by non-real time transmission (not real-time streaming), storage and viewing operations and transmits a content of a file type on a surplus bandwidth via a broadcast medium such as terrestrial and the like. And, it is expected that the NRT will be implemented various kinds of service functions including push VOD, targeted advertising and the like.